


Coffee stains, and longing gazes.

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Commissions [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Awkward Dates, Coffee, F/M, Female Characters, Fluff, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pyra (OC) - Freeform, Staring, commissions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: She looked terrified of him, so... why did she askhimout?
Relationships: Sans (Horrortale)/ Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Commissions [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393768
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147





	Coffee stains, and longing gazes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quietnerdytoosmol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietnerdytoosmol/gifts).

> This is a commission for [Quietnerdytoosmol!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietnerdytoosmol/pseuds/Quietnerdytoosmol) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I take commissions through my discord server, which is down below in the end notes <3

Pyra was a very quiet girl.

She didn’t like having attention drawn to her, and didn’t enjoy having any form of ‘the spotlight’ on her. She wasn’t very social, and always felt really anxious in social situations. She was shy and always panicked when she was noticed or somebody began to speak to her.

She just wanted to be left alone. If she wanted to speak to somebody, she would approach them herself.

She liked going to the coffee shop near her house in the mornings, early when there weren't too many people around. She could handle a few people, maybe ten at the most, but she hated going in the middle of the day. She would start to feel anxious, and she’d always end up leaving before she could even order.

It was always disappointing.

Thankfully, it wasn’t one of those days. She got up early enough that she could go and enjoy her coffee.

Nothing about the day felt special. It all seemed ordinary and like nothing new was going to happen, so when a giant skeleton walked through the front door of the coffee shop, she was pretty shocked.

She had never seen him before, so it was a big surprise to her… it was a shock to  _ everybody _ inside. 

...When he made eye contact with her, she felt frozen. She stared up at him in disbelief and held her coffee close to her chest.

How could somebody be that tall?

She quickly went and sat down at a table, and tried not to stare too much.

Sans on the other hand, wasn’t very shocked by the reactions he got. He was used to being an eyesore, something everybody gawked at. He was a giant skeleton among mostly humans. Monsters were around, sure, but not a lot looked like him, even in the slightest. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Giant crack in his skull, one harsh glowing eye light… he probably smelled like blood. He often did, no matter how much he washed up. It never really went away, like it was a part of him.

It was almost concerning, but he never talked to anybody about it.

He got his coffee and sat at a table where nobody else was. He was by Pyra… he never met her before, but he noticed that she kept looking at him.

She was cute. She was entirely made out of blue flames, and wore a cute grey dress, with glasses on her face. Her outfit was simple, but she looked cute. Adorable, really. She was aesthetically pleasing to look at.

He had the urge to hold her hand and touch her hair.

As he drank his coffee, he could feel her looking at him. At first, he just tried to ignore it, assuming she was just curious. He didn’t blame people for that, it happened often. But when the staring just didn’t stop, he… looked up and made eye contact.

She looked away, quickly.

...He held his stare as he examined her. She was so tiny, and her coffee was soft cream color. It fit nicely with the color of her flames. Her eyes were cute. Black, with soft lashes and eyebrows. It was amazing that they didn’t burn away, but that was magic for you. It was pretty incredible, especially to humans. Monsters on the other hand, were well adapted to its amazement.

He watches as she occasionally looked up to see if he was still looking, and every single time he still was. He liked looking at her… he didn’t want to stop.

There was something about the glow she gave off… it was inviting. Warm. he felt drawn to it, like a fly to honey.

He wanted to approach her, but he could tell she was terrified of him.

She looked like she wanted to run away and hide every single time she caught him looking. He couldn’t be too sure, but it also looked like she was shaking. He knew she was scared… and really, he couldn’t blame her.

He was a terrifying thing to look at, let alone be  _ stared at by. _ He knew he needed to stop so he didn’t scare her away, but he just couldn’t. She was so beautiful.

He wanted to ask her out. Wanted to make something official, and stop the creepy staring, but what could he possibly say to somebody like her? ‘Hey, I’m giant, you’re tiny, but that’s okay, let’s try and make babies together.’

He couldn’t do that.

He couldn’t say a word.

She would just run away and hide, anyways.

The last time he had feelings for somebody, that’s exactly what happened. He approached them and tried to have a conversation, but they ran as fast as they could and didn’t even bother looking back to see how that made him feel. He wasn’t a person to these people. He was a demon of some sort… something people had to stray away from or else terrible things may happen.

Needless to say, his self esteem was less than satisfactory.

He eventually forced himself to break eye contact, and when he did, he was surprised to hear her chair move out, and to see her walking towards him the next time he looked up.

She still looked terrified… so,  _ so _ frightened of him. He figured she was about to ask him to leave, since he was making everybody uncomfortable, but… he was shocked by what she actually said.

“...Do you wanna go on a date?” She said the words so fast, Sans wasn’t sure he heard her right.

“...huh?”

** _\---_ **

  
Sans didn’t really know what to do with himself.

Sitting in a restaurant with a cute girl wasn’t something he ever expected to do, especially not  _ now. _ Not with how he looked and acted. It was a surprise that she asked him, especially. He always imagined himself asking somebody on a date, and then that person would laugh in his face.

This situation was unexpected, but… very much appreciated.

He couldn’t help but notice that she still looked… nervous, to say the least. She was a bit fidgety and kept staring at her hands. 

“...are you okay?”

She quickly looked up. “Y-Yes! I’m good… just… never really been on a date before.”

...Then why the hell would she ask  _ him? _

“...me neither.” He had no experience in this. He was completely in the dark, yet he felt so lucky that he was there with her.

He had always wanted to be with somebody like this.

“...I like it, though,” She said, her face turning a softer color. He assumed it was a form of blushing… it was pretty adorable.

He really liked her colors.

He chuckled nervously… it was his turn to have a form of fear, apparently. He didn’t know how to act in this situation, or how to have proper control of it, so he felt pretty trapped. It caused him to sweat a little.

It was uncomfortable.

“...why’d you… ask me out?” There were so many other guys she could have asked on a date… so why was it him?

He had a fear that this might be some kind of joke, or a sick prank.

“...I like you,” She admitted, softly, looking scared once again.

...He felt embarrassed that it took him this long to realize she was just nervous because she was shy.

How stupid could he be? He had anxiety too. He knew all of the signs, and he ignored them.

He felt his cheeks heat up, just a bit. He had never actually had somebody confess affection towards him before… it was nice. It made him feel good. Like he mattered, and he was important.

It was a new but welcomed feeling.

She smiled. “...Thank you for coming.”

“you’re cute.”

…

...He hadn’t actually meant to say that out loud, but the reaction was cute. Her face seemed to heat up even more than it already was, and she stuttered out her next sentence pretty badly.

“O-Oh! Th-Thank you… I-I think you’re cute too.”

...He wasn’t sure if that was really the best word to describe him, but he’d take it. He saw himself as something that was an icon of fear, not something anybody could ever find even remotely  _ ‘cute,’ _ or  _ ‘attractive’. _

He didn’t know how to take any of this, was it was being fed to him on a pretty heavy spoon.

“...pft… cute? me? really?” He didn’t mean to sound ungrateful for the compliment, but he was very confused and wanted her to explain more. How could he be considered cute with a giant hole in his skull, and one eye light missing?

She only nodded, not giving any further explanation.

He didn’t push for one.

“...thanks.” A compliment was a compliment, and he didn’t get them often, so he took this one happily.

She blushed again and looked down at her menu, before glancing back up at him to make eye contact. If this relationship moved forward and got more serious, he would definitely help her work through her anxiety. He would do his best to make her feel comfortable and confident.

“...What kind of food do you want?”

<strike> _ he wanted to eat her up _ </strike>

“...anything.” He wasn’t picky.

Food was food, and anything was appreciated as long as he could absorb it, but he was biased to red meat out of everything.

“I’m thinking burgers.”

“...god, yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!
> 
> Also, I'm becoming more active on my Tumblr! Come ask me questions on there, please. I'm an ask blog! I used to run it daily for years, and now I'm back into it. You can ask me about my stories, or you can just ask about the skeletons in general! ❤️


End file.
